Secrets in Italy
by heywindtakemehome
Summary: Percy finds out something he was not ready, and promises to keep it a secret from Nico, and everyone else. With a trip planned to Italy, he's not too sure how well he'll be able to to keep a secret. Not to mention the monsters that might want to drop by for a visit. Just another day in the life of Olympus' hero. Nico/Percy slash and mpreg


I haven't written a fanfiction in like three years, so sorry if it's a bit rough, should get better as time passes uwu

Thanks for reading!

* * *

There was a sound, a deep throaty moan, and the noise of a bed moving. "Fuck, okay, maybe I should have tried this sooner," came the muttered voice of one Percy Jackson. The teen's hair stuck to his face, which was flushed. Mouth a gap, eyes heavy lidded as he looked down at his partner. Nico, the younger male, who was currently busy looking up at his lover like he was the most amazing thing in the world, that he almost forgot to answer. "Hmph, I-I told you it feels good," he uttered a reply, before buckling his hips upwards.

Percy moaned, a bundle of nerves were touched, and he shuddered. "A-ahh... settles it, we're so switching around from now on."

Normally it had been Nico who bottomed, he didn't mind, but Percy grew curious, and the son of Hades suggested Percy to try it. Now, enjoying the sensation as he rode his boyfriend, the Sea Prince, was determined to be spoiled in this manner more than once. Nico didn't object to this.

Eventually the pace increased, the dark eyed teen gripped the other's hips tightly, letting his nails to scrap the skin. It caused a gasp to escape the other's hips, distracting him as his world moved. He wanted from being on top, riding, to on the bed, with Nico looming over him.

It took the green eyed teen a moment to get use to the change. Prepared to tell him no, only to be silenced by a moan coming from his mouth. Oh fuck, it still felt good, wrapping his long legs around Nico's hips. Arms follow suit, nestling around his neck, pulling down for a heated kiss. It was messy, with nipping, and teeth occasionally hitting each other.

Moans were muffled, barely. Percy's back arching off the bed, feeling his lover thrust into him. His own nails digging into Nico's shoulders, leaving marks. The Ghost King broke the kiss, licking his lips, before leaning down and claiming Percy's neck. Finding a spot, by accident, that caused the swimmer to moan louder. Both feeling that heat consuming them, burning at the pit of their stomachs. Bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, bodies moving together, pants, moans, and the occasional name.

Percy felt it become a blur, but he felt everything, how Nico's cool body pressed against his. How their thrusts met each other's. The over powering thrill that caused him to wither, and moan, as he got closer, and closer to the edge. He voiced it out, with his Ghost King stroking him as best he could in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Percy let out a cry of pleasure. Head tilted back, exposing his neck, where Nico left firm reminders of this night. Nail digging into the other's back, and clenching around the one inside of him.

Nico soon followed, calling out his name, reaching his climax. The son of Poseidon shivered at the sensation, having Nico fill him. Gods it was strange, but damn it felt good at the same time as he rode out his orgasm. Laying on top of him, Nico held no worry about being too heavy, as they laid there in their post-orgasm bliss. Catching their breath, just enjoying the small trembles, soft chuckles, and pants escaping them. Neither wanted to move from their spot; too comfortable.

But, eventually they did. Carefully he pulled out, causing him to sigh, and laid down beside Percy. Needless to say they smiled at each other, and drifted off to sleep, both very satisfied.

Percy had stayed over in Hades cabin, no one really came to bother Nico, so he assumed it would be the best place for such activities, he had been right. For once.

Groggy, but happy neither of them wanted to really get up, and do camp actives. But they had to or at least Percy did. And the day went on. One thing he did learn was that afterwards it hurt to sit down for a little bit, and it was no secret what was going on between them when it came to their friends.

Although Nico wasn't use to public displays of affection in front of the rest of the camp. He still had that lingering fear, of being judged, even as his partner constantly tried to encourage him to not care. It was harder on the son of Hades. But, shockingly, Percy was okay with that, understanding that in his own time Nico will overcome it. Hopefully. They settled for brief touches of their hands, staring at each other, a smile, and sharing looks as if they were having a personal conversation.

There weren't any quests so far, thank the Gods. A nice break was needed with all the 'end of the world' stuff going on. The camps, with the occasional fight, got along well. Annabeth resumed her work, Piper and Jason visited each other. Although it was rumored that Jason might move to Camp Half Blood permanently. Maybe. It was just rumors. Leo, working hard on making Calypso feel at home. Oh yeah, Percy pretty much demanded it, all the seven did. Seriously, after almost dying, it was the least the Gods, well, Zeus, could do. Without throwing one of those famous hissy fits of his. Needless to say things actually were ... peaceful. Shockingly, and Percy felt like things won't last like that for long. But that might just be his paranoia.

The two demigods spent their nights together in secret, mostly because it was against the camp's rules. Taking turns, being sappy little teenagers. Well, as sappy as Nico di Angelo could get anyway. Sometimes, Percy wondered what their parents would think. Sally knew, of course she knew, there was hardly getting anything past her. Paul was fine with it. Now Hades and Poseidon? Well, both hoped they hadn't noticed.

Everything was fine, perfect

Almost.

Things never stayed calm for long.

And he would find out why, soon.

He saved the world twice, broke up with the love of his life, because they both knew that while the loved each other. They couldn't help each other heal, but that didn't mean he would love her any less. Nor did it mean that he'd ever want her out of his life. She was a part of it forever, and so was he to her. Now how the hell did he go from Annabeth to dating Nico di Angelo? One, started out with a drunken kiss, then a few weeks of avoiding each other. Followed by the girls being fed up with them, and "persuaded" them to talk things out. In time resulted in them in giving it a chance.

It's been eight months.

Now, if only things ended there.

Percy Jackson leaned against the shower wall, eyes wide, shocked, scared, confused, and lost. How did he get to this point? This just... it felt so unreal. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart, it was beating so loudly he thought it would pop right out of his rib cage.

There was a knock at the door, "Percy?"

It was Nico's voice.

The taller teen panicked, what was he going to tell him? What could he say?

He groaned, how'd did they get to this point? Oh yeah, a little something daddy didn't tell him, and their teenage hormones. He was seventeen, and Nico fifteen, they were about to go on a date. Outside.

This was not the right time.

A hand drifted to his stomach again, placing it there, he couldn't believe it was possible. The only reason he knew now was because he had been getting worried. At first a normal doctor said nothing was wrong. He was too nervous to go to the infirmary, so he had to go to someone in confidence. That someone had been Will, and Gods the guy almost laughed, thinking something was wrong with his exams. But they did them again, and the same conclusion. Again.

"This can't be happening..." he mumbled, they're not old enough, they're really not ready for this. Not at all. "I'll... I'll be right out!" he shouted for his lover to hear him.

There was a response, but he was too worried to really hear him. Another deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. "...We're too young for this," he pleaded as if wishing someone would hear him. To make it go away. "This is too big... too surreal. I can't be, it was just a few times, I'm guy for fucks sake. A warning about this trait would have been nice." he grumbled his pleading stare into a glare.

"Make it go away I can't..." he shut his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip ." I can't be pregnant..."

That's when things started to go downhill.

That had been four weeks ago.

Percy groaned, rolling over onto his side as his stomach lurched again, causing him to gag. Recently, the mornings had been rougher than usual. Sometimes it was hard to keep what he had previously to eat down. Of course he's been trying to keep that a secret from Nico, no need to worry the younger. To be honest, he was trying to keep everything a secret from him. The older teen had no idea what he was going to do, what he should do. But he couldn't burden Nico with news like this. He had enough to deal with as it is.

This morning his lost the battle, and had to rush to the bathroom, empting his stomach. It was disgusting, he hated throwing up. "Man... this really sucks, " he muttered to himself as he got cleaned up. Fatigue, that was another thing that's been present to him recently. All he wanted to do right now, was go back to bed, wait for Nico to come over, and they could snuggle.

But that wasn't going to be the case, they had packed last night, to go to Italy for a short time. Took a lot of convincing, they were only allowed to stay away for a month. A few strings had to be pulled, but they managed. And Sally demanded, nicely of course, an update on her boy, like any mother would. So he got dressed, forgoing the orange shirt, with a blue one, black jeans, and sneakers. The teen wasn't overly fashionable, but it worked.

A knock came, and that fatigue he had seemed to disappear into a grin. Percy opened the door, and grinned seeing that it was Nico. Not letting the other say a single word, before hugging him tightly, causing him to squeak.

"Ah- nice to see you too," his voice was muffled, the green eyed teen didn't respond right away, as he buried his face into those dark locks he liked so much. Nico's scent always calmed him, but right now something else was nagging at him.

Pulling away, he looked at him expectantly, like a puppy waiting for a treat. It took the shorter of the two to realize what he wanted, before rolling his eyes. And reached into the pockets of his jacket, and tossed a fruit he had been carrying. Specifically because his annoying boyfriend had gotten into a phase.

"Awesome!" Percy grinned, and peeled at the pomegranate to get the seeds.

Nico watched with a calculating stare, as he watched Percy eat or whatever. "You never really liked them before. These and mangos have become your favorite recently."

Percy paused, what was he suppose to say? 'Oh hey, yeah, it's just the cravings kicking in, thank Gods they're normal.'

"I thought you would find it ironic," he said instead with a smirk. "Cause they're you know, your thing?"

"...there are times I want to kiss you, and there are times I want to punch you." Nico rubbed his temple, and despite his words, the son of Hades was smiling.

He whined and leaned on his short boyfriend, who was technically still growing. He's gotten an inch or two taller. "You're so cruel, I'm hurting deep down gonna cry-!"

"Oh shut up," Nico smirked, leaning up, and pressed their lips together.

They were kissing, it wasn't rough, but loving, simple, kind, and gentle. That sent a wave of reassurance over him, and almost made him want to tell everything. The truth, the fact that holy shit, they're going to parents because his father forgot to mention that all his freaking spawns can have children regardless of gender.

...Percy just wanted things to go back to how they were.

The broke the kiss, foreheads presses against each other, nose lightly touching. Percy's eyes closed as Nico stared at his lover. He never thought they would be here, happy, and together. Gods help him, he never thought this would be a possible future. For the first time in so long... he was happy. Content.

"I love you," he uttered those words that at one point had been hard to even admit to himself. But now they flowed freely, and it felt good to say them.

"I love you too, " came the response from Percy lips, causing the pleasant sensation in his stomach.

Things were good, as close to perfect as any demigod could have, especially children of the Big Three.

Nico, who knew hope was a dangerous thing, deep down inside of him. Hoped things wouldn't change.

If only he understood how big of change was going to happen.

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading ;7 ; i hope it's okay, please review and stuff~!


End file.
